An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two or three-dimensional diagnostic images of internal features of a target object (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system can transmit and receive ultrasound signals to and from a target object to thereby form 2D (two-dimensional) or 3D (three-dimensional) ultrasound images of the target object.
The ultrasound system can form an optimal 2D or 3D ultrasound image based on an optimal image parameter. The optimal image parameter may include a focal point position, a steering angle, a transmit (Tx) frequency, a sound speed and the like. However, in the conventional ultrasound system, the optimal image parameter is set manually, not automatically. That is, a complicated manual set is required to optimize the 2D or 3D ultrasound image. Thus, diagnostic time becomes significantly longer.